


Fabulous Somewhat In Disguise

by PolyInTheCloset



Series: Mullette Shiiiiiz [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Laf is fabulous, M/M, PWP, mullette, my writing is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 08:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolyInTheCloset/pseuds/PolyInTheCloset
Summary: Laf has hidden himself from everyone, waiting to find 'the one.'





	Fabulous Somewhat In Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Mullette, haven't started Marliza, yet.

Laf got into their car and looked over at their boyfriend, Hercules. "We're going to the hotel, now." They poked him and woke him up.

"What? Oh, we are." Hercules said as he popped awake. They drove for a few hours before getting to the hotel half a mile from the beach. "Let's swim!" Laf said excitedly

"Nah, I have plans." Hercules said, grabbing Laf's hand and pulling them into the hotel.

"Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette." Laf said as they checked in. The person at the desk nodded and gave them their key.

Laf and Herc sat on the bed instead of unpacking. "So what plans do you have?" Laf asked

"C'mere." Herc picked up Laf and set them on his lap. He pushed his lips into theirs and pulled back. "I'm stealing your virginity." Laf trembled and looked up at Herc. 

"Really?" they asked

"Why not?" Herc pulled Laf's forehead to his and pushed his tongue inside their mouth as he pulled up Laf's ball gown. "Why'd you wear this?"

"It's pretty." Laf defended

"Pretty uncomfortable, you're wearing a corset."

"Shut up." Laf said before returning to kissing him. 

Herc grabbed Laf's hips and grinded forwards. He pulled down their shorts and grabbed Laf's dick. He grabbed the bottle of lube he had hidden underneath the pillow while squeezing their cock. Laf was moaning slightly and quietly before pulling their arms into their dress and popping out of it, revealing the shiny corset made of pure gold. "That can't be comfortable." Herc grabbed Laf's hip with one hand, lubing them up in the other. Laf whined and thrusted forwards, pushing Herc's finger all the way in. Herc pulled out and pulled down his pants with nothing underneath. He rubbed his dick against theirs and held their hips. Laf was trying to conceal his moans before accidentally shoving their dick into Herc. Herc looked very surprised, but thrusted Laf's hips forward. Laf pulled out and Herc pushed into them. Laf whined and clutched onto Herc's chest. Herc was still wearing his shirt, but he still felt aroused at the contact. "Hey, Laf."

"Yeah?" they asked, pulling away.

"Ready to have your first sex-induced orgasm?" Herc smirked evilly

"You mean first ever." Laf corrected casually

"Sure." Herc pushed back into Laf and thrusted wildly. He grabbed their ass and squeezed it as tight as he could, kissing him at the same time. Laf was moaning as quiet as they could, but still soomewhat too loud. Herc pulled out just in time for Laf to cum all over his legs.

"Well?" Herc asked

"Thank you." Laf nodded in appreciation before taking their corset off and walking over to the bathroom. "Well, are you coming?"

"Mx. Lafayette, you are way more fabulous under your clothes."

"Thanks, but you need to be cleaned off." Laf rolled their eyes.

"You have officially lost your virginity."

"Shut up and get in the goddamn shower."


End file.
